marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ben Reilly (Ziemia-616)
Zdolności Moce *'zwiększona siła' *'zwiększona szybkość' *'zwiększona zwinność' *'chodzenie po ścianach' *'pajęczy zmysł' *'umiejętność posługiwania się sieciowodami' Wyposażenie Ben posiada sieciowody, rzutki paraliżujące oraz sieci spowalniające. Historia Stworzenie Ben został stworzony przez oszalałego nauczyciela w szkole Peter'a - Miles'a Warren'a. Naukowiec zwariował, gdy Gwen Stacy zginęła. Chciał ją sklonować. Gdy dowiedział się, że Peter jest Spider-Man'em, bohaterem którego obwiniał o śmierć Gwen, sklonował również jego, by go pociągnąć w dół, lecz jego plan się nie powiódł, gdyż Ben uciekł. Wygnanie Ben uciekł z Nowego Jorku, uważając siebie za bezwartościowego klona. Nazwał siebie Ben Reilly, używając imienia wujka Ben'a i nazwiska panieńskiego cioci May. Po jakimś czasie Ben poznał Seward'a Trainer'a. Trainer pomógł mu, dostarczając fałszywe referencje, w celu pomocy w znalezieniu pracy. Dzięki niemu Ben mógł pracować przez miesiąc lub dwa, do chwili kiedy ludzie dowiedzieli się o zfałszowaniu referencji. Reilly odszedł, ale nie potrafił niezwracać na siebie uwagi. W postoju w Salt Lake pomógł policji w złapaniu niebezpiecznego gangu. Miłość W pewnym momencie Ben poznał uroczą studentkę pracującą jako kelnerka - Janine Godbye. Po jakimś czasie odkrył, że tak naprawdę nazywa się Elizabeth Tyne i że zmieniła tożsamość, gdyż jest uciekinierką. Zabiła ona w obronie własnej swego ojca. Nie zniechęciło to Ben'a, gdyż on również unikał władz, z powodu bycia klonem. Niestety inny klon Peter'a, Kaine Parker był zazdrosny o szczęście Ben'a. Porwał on Elizabeth i zabrał do Santa Cruz. Zmusił on ją do sfingowania własnej śmierci. Praca w szkołach Ben przyjechał do Portland i zaczął tam pracę jako woźny. Tym razem miał się nie wychylać, lecz do szkoły dostali się włamywacze. Reilly uratował wtedy kobietę i ponownie musiał uciekać. Po wydażeniach w Portland, Ben wyjechał do Włoszech. Ponownie pracował w szkole, lecz tym razem jako nauczyciel języka angielskiego. Zainteresowała się nim córka szefa tutejszej mafii. Ojciec zaczął badać przeszłość Ben'a. Mafioso dowiedział się o lukach Ben'a w pracy jako pedagog i zmusił go do opuszczenia Półwyspu Apenińskiego. Scarlet Spider Po wydarzeniach we Włoszech, Ben wrócił do Nowego Jorku. Tam dowiedział się o złym stanie cioci May. Spotkał się również z Peter'em. Pete był w bardzo złym nastroju przez ostatnie tragedie, lecz pojawienie się Ben'a poprawiło mu humor. Co prawda obaj początkowo nieufali sobie, ale po jakimś czasie zaczeli walczyć w duecie. Wtedy Reilly zaczął używać pseudonimu Scarlet Spider. Po kilku testach Seward'a Trainer'a okazało się, że to Peter był klonem, a oryginałem był Ben. Obaj byli zaskoczeni. Zgodzili się zachować swoje pseudonimy, gdyż Reilly uważał, że nie zasługuje na miano Spider-Man'a. Niedługo potem Peter zrezygnował z funkcji Spidey'ego, gdyż Mary Jane zaszła w ciążę. Ben objął jego funkcję, lecz nadal używał własnego kostiumu i pseudonimu. Dołączył on do New Warriors, choć żadnemu z członków nie zdradził swojej tożsamości ze względu na Peter'a. Niestety Lady Octopus i Alistaire Smythe zrujnowali jego reputację, używając jego hologramu. Ben nie wrócił już do funkcji Scarlet Spider'a ponieważ ludzie mu nie ufali. Spider-Man Po zrujnowaniu reputacji Ben zmienił pseudonim na Spider-Man. Rozpoczął również pracę w kawiarni Daily Grind i zaczął umawiać się na randki z studentkami tutejszego uniwersytetu - Jessica'ą Carradine i Desiree Whintrop. Wielu ludzi przyjęło, że nowy Spider-Man to stary Spider-Man z nieco innym kostiumem, lecz niektórzy bohaterowie i złoczyńcy dowiedzieli się prawdy. Połączenie z Carnage'em Do uzupełnienia Śmierć Podczas walki duetu Spider-Man'ów z Green Goblin'em, Norman przebił swoim szybowcem Ben'a. Peter patrzył jak Reilly się rozpada, co oznaczało, że Seward Traoner sfałszował wyniki badań i że to Ben był klonem Peter'a. Media Ciekawostki *Ben farbuje włosy na blond, by być mniej podobnym do Peter'a. *Jego imię i nazwisko nie zostały przez niego przybrane bez powodu. Imię przybrał po wujku Ben'ie, natomiast nazwisko Reilly to panieńskie nazwisko cioci May. *Przez któtki czas połączył się z Carnage'em. *Jego pajęczy zmysł nie wyczuwa Peter'a i odwrotnie. *Ben umarł w Halloween. *Po jego śmierci Mister Sinister stworzył klony Ben'a do walki z Wolverine'em. *Marvel planowało by to Ben Reilly został Spider-Manem a Peter miał przejść na "przed wczesną emeryturę" lecz fanom nie spodobał się ten pomysł więc go uśmercono. *W serialu Mega Spider-Man (2012-), Flash Thompson w odcinku Agent Venom ma na sobie stary kostium Ben'a i używa jego poprzedniego pseudonimu. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Klony Kategoria:Spider-man Kategoria:New Warriors Kategoria:Nosiciele Symbiota Kategoria:Nosiciele Carnage'a Kategoria:Arachnoludzie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Klony Peter'a Parker'a Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Blondyni Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Pofarbowane włosy Kategoria:Nadczłowiek Kategoria:Amerykanie